Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder
by TillTheEndOfAllTime
Summary: Very fluffy post-Always fic.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Castle**

**I would have written sooner but I was still in shock from Always (holy crap!) that was a great ending! Sorry for any grammatical errors**

She stretches her back for what seems to be the one-hundreth time in the last five minutes while stifling a yawn. Her back didn't usually do this but Gates has her stuck on desk duty, with a chair that has no support. The chair never bothered her before, it only started to recently. The first time she let it slip that her back hurt Rick immediately insisted on buying her a new chair.

She smiled softly at the memory. The silly man wouldn't take no for an answer, he spent almost a week researching chairs that are most comfortable while still offering support. She once asked him in a moment of frustration why they couldn't just go out to the nearest store and buy one. He looked at her with one of the most serious looks she has ever seen and he said "because you deserve the best money has to offer." She blushed and kissed him and told him that she only needed him to be happy.

Now that she thinks about it everything she does with Rick is a million times better than with anyone else. His kisses turn her into a puddle, his smile makes her knees weak, and his I love you's make her all warm inside. Unh. She has it bad. She hopes nobody has seen her grinning like an idiot.

"Yo Beckett." Esposito calls "You heading home? Need a ride?"

Javi's questions sounded a lot more like demands but she sighs and agrees to his "questions" because she knows Rick texts him every day, asking how she is and to make sure she is ok and not pushing herself to hard. Her heart clenches when she thinks of Ricks absence, damn book tour.

Javi comes over and helps her with her coat and picks up all her stuff not even asking first if she needs him to.

"You know, Javi, I can still take care of myself, I am perfectly fine"

She glares and grabs her briefcase but lets him carry the purse. Hmp, serves him right for thinking she is incapable of anything. They walk over to the elevator and Ryan joins them

"Hey Espo, I am loving that purse but are you sure it matches the outfit?" he grins and Espo responds

"Your just jealous, I think we can all agree that this shade of red totally matches my suit" he says smiling and punches Ryan in the shoulder. Kevin smiles and looks over

"Hey Beckett how you holding up?" she does a mental eye roll. She appreciates their concern but this has to stop.

"Despite contrary belief I am just fine."

"Don't listen to her Ryan she just wants you to think that" Espo says jokingly ask she hits him in the shoulder

"I never for a second believed her" Kevin says in mock horror

Ugg, too far away to hit. She narrows her eyes at him and silently dares him to speak again. He quickly looks away after a few seconds. Ahh victory, she smirks triumphantly

"These two giving you a hard time?" she looks over her shoulder and sees Lanie approaching.

"Hey Lanie" she says and gives her a hug "What are you doing here?"

"I was giving a medical report to Karpowski" she responds before looking over to Espo.

"Did I hear you giving Kate a hard time?"

Espo squirms under Lanies glare and mumbles an apology. Lanie stifles a laugh and gives him a chaste kiss on the lips. She smiles glad her friends are finally together, it took them long enough.

She ends up riding home with Lanie because it's most convenient and because she can only handle so much brotherly love at once. And right now she just really misses Rick and needs her best friend to talk to.

"How are you holding up?" Lanie asks.

"I'm perfectly fine" she responds

"He will be back soon Kate, when is he getting back, next week?"

"Four days" she mumbles in response.

It isn't even a long tour. It could have been worse, he could have had a two month tour but he managed to convince black pawn that three weeks was enough. Only three weeks over in Europe but she can't help the way she aches for him to come home to her, with his sparkling blue eyes full of love. For her. She smiles and starts playing with the ring on her left hand. It's a beautiful silver ring with a medium shaded emerald in between two diamonds with writing engraved all over saying I love you in all different languages.

The day of her wedding couldn't have been any more perfect. It was a beautiful day, no clouds as far as the eye could see and there was a cool summer breeze. She had all her loved ones there, her father walked he down the isle doing everything he could to not cry, and she had the man of her dreams waiting for her at the altar.

"Earth to Kate"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Lanie, who was smiling at her

"We're here" she says smirking

"This case we are working on has really got me, I just can't figure out why someone would kill garbage man" she says quickly averting eye contact with Lanie.

"mmmmhmmm, this case my ass Kate Beckett, you miss him."

She blushes and starts to get out of the car

"Thanks for the ride Lanie, sorry for zoning out on you"

"No problem, see you Monday?"

"Yep"

She walks into the loft and throws her stuff on the table beside the door. She walks over to the kitchen and gets a glass of milk, turns the stereo on and sits on the sofa. She looks at the mantle and sees a picture of her and Rick the day they got engaged. It's a great picture not because they look all that great but because they look so happy and in love.

There are two other pictures of them together; one on their wedding day and the other is a picture of them at the old haunt. It was taken maybe a week after she came over to his house and told him she chose him. That she was done with her mother's case and that she was completely his. They are looking at each other and he just made her laugh about something, she can't remember what. Kevin and Javi took it as a joke to show just how sickening they were but it turned out to be a great picture so they kept it.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. She opens it and can't suppress the smile that comes across her face.

"Honey I'm home" he says softly and full of love

She practically leaps into his arms and breathes in his scent. Then he kisses her while lifting her up slightly and walks them inside the apartment closing the door behind them.

"I missed you" she says against his lips she feels him smile and he breaks away from her lips but still holds her close

"I am entirely sure I missed you more." He says with a grin

"What makes you so sure" she says with a challenge in her voice

"I ditched my publisher and bought the first plane ticket back because I couldn't stay away any longer." He says with triumph but mostly love.

She kisses him again with all the love she can muster

"You were worried about me"

"Yes" he says cautiously not sure of where she is going with this.

"You made Espo or Ryan drive me home every day and made sure I didn't stay too late at work."

"Yes" he says still unsure

"That was really sweet Rick but you have to trust that I can take care of myself"

"I know you can take care of yourself Kate but I was worried" he takes his hand and touches her swollen stomach

"I have a daughter to worry about too"

She rolls her eyes and kisses him

"You ridiculous man, worrying about his baby that is two months away from being born" she says affectionately in between kisses

"I love you"

"love you too Kate."

**Thanks for reading! Please Review**


End file.
